All I Wanna Do Is You
by JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo
Summary: A seventeen year old Rogue is in love, an age old Logan is oblivious and why has a road trip, a concert and four teens tagging along for the ride got Logan infuriated? And lastly where has the ever dependable Scott disappeared to?
1. Teenagers

**_Sometimes I need a break from my current ongoing stories and sadly for me, this is what happens. Lol! Another idea pops into my head, and out comes the pen and paper. I'm hoping you enjoy this. I know it's a short chapter but its only the introduction. Please let me know what you think :)_**

**_Its set after the first movie, no second or third. I want to keep Jean, Scott and Chuck very much alive ;)

* * *

_**

**Teenagers**

_**'**They said that teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed._

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.'_

Teenagers - My Chemical Romance_

* * *

_

Rogue stood some what confidently at the foot of the bed, smiling innocently at Logan and oblivious of the fact that she was blocking Logan's prime view of the television. "You gonna stand there all day or you gonna spit it out, kid?" He sighed, bottle of beer in hand and an eyebrow arched in niggling suspicion of her motives.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied, carding a gloved hand through her two toned hair and gazing around the sparsely decorated bedroom. Ever since Logan had returned from the unproductive search for his buried past, he had carelessly stored his unpacked rucksack in the corner of the room and settled into the hubbub of the mansion. He seemed content, well as content as any feral mutant could be in a bustling mansion full of teenage hormones, more noise pollution then JFK airport and the concern of having to live in close confines with Scott Summers.

Sighing once again at Rogue's reluctance to talk, Logan nodded curtly in the direction of the TV. "You mind movin' then? I'm missin' the game."

"Oh, am I in your way?" Rogue announced in mock horror, a hand clasped tightly against her lips, muffling her speech and a look of sheer mischief plastered on her youthful face. "Is this game important?"

"Hell yeah, it's important."

"How important?" Okay, maybe she wasn't all that oblivious to the current situation. In fact, she had timed her interruption perfectly with the help of the television guide and a little coaching from Storm, the resident weather witch and reserved beauty.

Manipulating a man 101 had been a fascinating subject to study and Marie was secretly hoping that Logan would fall hook, line and sinker for her. She had major plans for him, they were all recorded in chronological order in her diary, under lock and key. You could never be too careful in a school brimming with gossiping girls and boys.

Logan was beginning to grow slightly agitated at the kid. He craned his neck attempting to catch a glimpse of the momentous hockey game, and almost fell off of the bed when the announcers ecstatic cries of joy pummeled his ear drums. Shit, this had to be the game of the damn century and he was missing it. Did she have any idea how lousy her timing really was?

"Can't this wait till later?" Logan groaned, in a very un-Wolverine like way, much to his own disgust. He finished his beer in record time and was seriously contemplating the thought of stuffing the kid in the closet, until the game had finished. If his team won, she would be free to leave but if they lost by even a remote margin, she could rot in there for all he cared.

Rogue's smirk widened and she knew that she had Logan exactly where she wanted him, could this day get any sweeter? "We need a chaperone."

"For what?" He asked dubiously, wondering what Goddamn, awful game plan she had come up with this time and how he exactly fitted into said ill-fated plan.

"A trip." She muttered, her chocolate brown eyes darting from his grimacing face to the window.

"Get Cyke to do it." There was no way in hell that Logan was going to be become a chaperone to a bunch of misbehaving brats. He had reluctantly agreed to be an X-man, but Kindergarten teacher had in no way, shape or form entered the equation during any discussion with the Professor.

Marie frowned at his abrupt change in tone. Not only was the trip already booked, hotels and all but they were departing tomorrow afternoon. More significantly, the others were counting on her to find an easy going, cool, calm and collected chaperone to accompany them. Cyclops for obvious reasons that did not need explaining, certainly did not fit that description. The Professor would let them leave on one condition, they had to have a responsible adult with them at all times. Marie had thought that Logan would have jumped at the chance to spend some extra time with her, especially away from the mansion and the numerous sets of prying eyes. She was only now realizing that real life did not resemble a Disney movie, and she was certainly no Snow White, but what would that make Logan? A reluctant Prince Charming or one of the Seven Dwarfs, predominantly Grumpy?

"Logaaan." Marie whined, crossing her arms and defiantly standing her ground, the sounds of hollering fans flooding the room and causing Logan's ears to perk.

Logan rolled his eyes to the heavens, counted to ten and hoped to mollify the surge of fury that was close to rearing its ugly head. Did she not understand simple English? Why did he have to meet the most argumentative, stubborn mutant girl currently walking this earth? Talk about a bad day, outed as a mutant in his favourite bar, then his camper-van gets blown to Kingdom come, geeks dressed in tight leather save his ass and there went his lonesome, quiet, almost transient existence. Yet, after turning his life upside down, he still had a virtually limitless amount of saint like patience for the girl, until today.

"No." He grunted. "Go ask Scooter." He added, leaving no room for arguments.

Rogue's shoulders slumped in defeat and she very nearly gave up, there and then. Unluckily for Logan and possibly Scott, Marie was an intuitive and astute young lady, one worthy of winning a Nobel prize in the art of scheming.

"Fine." She huffed, slowly stepping towards the bedroom door. "I'll go ask Scott."

Although, once she got through with poor Mr. Summers, he would sadly have to decline the invitation and Logan would miraculously have to step up to the plate, no matter how much he complained.

"Yeah, you do that."

She scowled at his dismissive, bordering on the brink of impolite attitude and carefully eyed the only exit. Beaming brightly to herself she quickly switched the television off by the mains, just as one of the players neared the open goal and ran for her dear life. Much to Rogue's amusement, the sounds of a frantically cursing Logan were heard far across the grounds of Xavier's school for the gifted.

Now it was time for her to turn her attention to Scott, the cookie cutter, all round bore of the X-men. She had decided that this was going to be a ball, especially when Logan and her became an item, she couldn't wait until he uttered the angelic words 'Jean who?'


	2. Good Guys Don't Always Wear White

_**It took me a while to decide what I was going to do with Scott, he really is a glutton for punishment ;) Thanks to Comic-cake, Mistress Maggie, Dragongirl of the stars and 3togetready for reviewing :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Good Guys Don't Always Wear White**

* * *

Rogue's mini vacation was not playing on her mind. There were hot men with thick, hairy muscular thighs and tight shorts throwing their weird shaped balls around in her head. Figuratively speaking of course, and no Logan was not one of them. Her imagination was running rapidly away from her and all she could think about was a game of football that Jubilee had dragged her along to see, at the local college. Jube's had been scouting the playing field for a new man and Rogue had been left to happily gaze at the delicious variety of young males, as they tackled each other and their cups slipped.

She wasn't entirely sure why they were wearing those incredibly tight shorts, it was winter for one and didn't American footballers wear pants? But who was she to complain? Even if her nipples had been frozen solid and close to dropping off, she was faced with the most awe inspiring view and they all had great asses. Although they could never hold a torch to Logan's ass, he must have known what he was doing to the women of the mansion, parading around in those jeans that left little to the imagination and certainly backed up Marie's claim that he bought extra large condoms.

Drunken talk with your girl friends was a must, especially drunken sex talk. Her two best buddies had both gossiped openly and honestly about their first times. Marie only sat there listening to the detailed, warts and all descriptions of how they had their cherries popped. Jubilee had reassured her ashen faced friend that it really didn't hurt that much, after Kitty has blurted out that it felt as though Colossus has rammed a red hot fire poker up her lady business.

It was now dawning on Rogue that women were irrationally organised to the point of developing OCD. That they even labeled their most scared of body parts, they were catalogued and placed into a custom and lavish pink box for later use. Jubilation Lee had named hers 'The Duchess," and yet again, Marie was feeling left out, she didn't have a name for hers, even thinking about the distinct possibility of a name made her blush furiously.

Her friends had suggested announcing in the next school assembly that she needed inspiration and that all the students and teachers were more then welcome to add their two cents. The teasing had only stopped when she had threatened to render them unconscious with her skin.

Marie sighed tiredly to herself, and finished packing the last of her belongings in her duffel bag. A calculating smile adorned her face though, when she caught sight of her lingerie. Well it was more of a thong, with a lacy see through bra. Okay, so she had packed more then one set. She hadn't gone overboard though, fine, fine, maybe she had. At this rate she was going to need another five duffel bags to accommodate all her clothes.

There were the essentials; The six distinctly different bras and panties, the mini leather skirt, the mini denim skirt, the mini cotton skirt. The fish net stockings, her best silk stockings and the shortest mini dress Jubilee had ever seen. Also her kinky crotch high patent leather boots, the almost transparent vest tops, the mid-drift teasing tops and the temporary tattoos...

Oh, and the oodles of expensive make-up, but she was still sure that she was missing something and no, it wasn't a pair of gloves. After working her butt off with the Professor, Rogue had finally done the impossible, she had mastered her powers and was ready to master her man. She hadn't told Logan, she hadn't told a single soul, only the Professor knew and that was the way she had planned it. Because tomorrow, when little innocent Marie rocked up at the car and dressed to impress. She expected Wolverine to finally realise that she wasn't all that innocent and was certainly no longer a child.

It really was time to re-think the packing strategy. Rogue threw the lingerie to the floor and smirked. Who needed underwear anyway? It was overrated, and if anyone asked why they could see her nipples through her tightly fitting shirt, she would call them a pervert and then say she had forgotten to pack a few minor things.

Finally satisfied, she began to zip the duffel and collapsed on to her bed exhausted.

"Roguey, Roguey, get up Chica! Scott and Jean are having a massive blowup!" Jubilee almost tripped over Marie's duffel in the rush to reach her friend.

"What has that got to do with me?"

"They're arguing over the itching powder you put on his side of the bed."

Jubes clicked her tongue in annoyance at her lacklustre response and leapt on to the bed, causing Marie to bounce up and down as she giggled. "Is it working then?"

"Yep, but he's still coming tomorrow." The firecracker groaned, chewing relentlessly on a piece of gum. "He's pissed because Jeans telling him its all in his head and its a psychological manifestation of his insecurities."

Rogue's eyes widened and she scrutinized her friend of many years. "Where did you hear that?"

"I have a head for gossip." Jubilee replied, smiling cheekily. "And Jean was shouting it loud enough for the entire state to hear."

That made sense, opposed to Jubilee being an undiscovered genius with a high IQ. "What are we going to do then?" Marie muttered, rubbing her heavily mascaraed eyes.

"Chica, don't! You're messing with your ass kicking make up. Jeez, now you've got panda eyes."

Rogue jumped to her feet, dragging Jubilee off of the bed and ushering her into the bathroom. "I need your help."

* * *

"Rogue?" Scott's voice fluttered over to a lonesome figure, sitting in the garage alone. "Are you okay?"

The evident concern in his voice spurned Marie into action. She may as well have been a new recruit about to step into battle for the very first time, because acting really wasn't her forte and at best she was a mediocre actress and a terrible liar.

"I'm.. I'm fine S..Scott." She sniffled, wiping away a phantom tear.

"You don't sound fine."He stepped closer towards her, craning his neck to get a better view. "You don't look fine either, you're crying. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rogue silently congratulated herself on a job well done. Jubilee had spent the best part of ten minutes squirting and almost drenching her face so that she took on the appearance of a weeping damsel in distress.

"Are you sure you're not too busy?"

"No, I was just going to go for a drive anyway." Scott sighed, scratching the four days worth of stubble on his chin. "You're more then welcome to join me."

He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. She was always aware that he was the perfect gentleman at all times. He and Logan were worlds apart. Whereas Cyclops would hold a ladies chair out for her or open a door, Wolverine would quirk a terse eyebrow and gruffly tell her that she wasn't an invalid so he wasn't going to treat her like one.

The courteous and gallant man already had the door open for her by the time she had reached his car. "Thanks." She said, trying not to openly stare at the scratch marks on his arms and upper neck that had obviously been caused by her dousing his sheets with the itching powder.

Scott smiled at her and closed the door. Marie could see him scratching as she gazed in the rear view mirror and had to choke back a fit of laughter. She was supposed to be upset, not drowning in a sea of hilarity she reminded herself.

* * *

"I heard that you and Jean had a fight." She started, observing him closely for any signs of life. Scott hadn't uttered a word for over twenty minutes now.

"It was a small disagreement." He replied quietly, eyes still on the road.

Marie raised an eyebrow in disbelief and continued with her questioning as the car sped down the highway. "That's not what Jubilee said."

"Jubilation got the wrong end of the stick. It was a disagreement." He countered, gazing at her briefly before his eyes snapped to a passing bar. "I think I could do with a drink."

"I didn't know you liked to drink?"

Of course that was untrue, she was friends with Jubes and knew the inner workings of all the couples at the mansion. Scott only craved a drink when he and Jean had had one of their 'disagreements' as he put it. That was why she was sitting waiting for him in the garage, because the only way she could put her plan into action was if he was three sheets to the wind.

"I don't normally. It's just that I like a drink every now and then." Scott responded, turning the car around in a deserted parking lot and revving the engine. "And now is one of those times."

"I suppose I can always have an Orange juice."

"Don't worry, we won't be there long. I'm not a big drinker."

* * *

"And then Jean says that I'm... I'm imagim... Im-ag-in-ing it." Cyclops sobbed, nursing his fifteenth shot of whiskey. "I.. me Scott Summers..."

"Oh, that's just awful." Marie whispered soothingly to him, rubbing his back and letting him weep on her shoulder. "That's it, let it all out, honey."

She had been sitting at the bar beside him for three and a half hours, and had only consumed a packet of peanuts and a soda. Scott on the other hand was bathing in liquor and chugging it down as if he was a prisoner on death row, minutes from receiving the lethal injection. They were surrounded by burly Hells Angels bikers and skinheads, but he was oblivious to their dark looks and jokes being made at his expense. Even the bar tender took a minute out of his busy night to chuckle at Scott.

"Are you okay there, girl?" A six foot, seven inch tall, beer bellied, heavily tattooed man asked Marie.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." She replied politely, blushing slightly at the attention she was receiving. Letting go of Scott for a split second, she watched him crumple in a heap on the ground. Luckily his glasses stayed on, she noted with slight relief or the bar would have been in line for a new sunroof.

"Do you know that wimp?" Another biker asked her. This particular guy had a wiry unkempt grey beard, with a pierced eyebrow and nose.

"Yes, I do." Rogue grinned, gracefully standing to her feet. "Now, if you'll please excuse me. I have some business to intend to."

"Do you need any help?"

She glanced at them both and they sure looked like the type of muscle bound guys she could use right about now. A man of Scott's size had to weigh a ton. Reaching for the shot of whiskey that still lay untouched, she downed it in one go and turned to the fellas with a grimace. "Do you know any good trucking companies?"

* * *

"Come on, Reg, do the girl a favour. She's trying to get revenge on her asshole of a boyfriend."

Marie was extremely pleased that Scott was unconscious for this part of the plan. He would have had a fit... Well, if he had been in any state to even stand up and admonish her. She gazed down at her feet where he was lying on his back, snoring like a baby chimp, tired from a day of fun and games.

"I could lose my job over this." Reg answered, sweeping a wrinkled hand over his balding head. "Its illegal you know, he hasn't even got a passport."

"Look, all I'm asking is that you take his ungrateful ass as far way from New York as you can." She pleaded, clasping her gloved hands together and playing the part of an aggrieved girlfriend. "I promise that he won't sue and your boss will never find out. Scotty here's drunk, he won't remember a thing."

Reg sighed at the pouting girl and shook his head. "Shit, I'm gonna regret this, aren't I? Load him into the back of the truck and I mean at the back. I don't want immigration spotting him."

An ecstatic Rogue swept him into a hug and almost squeezed the life out of him. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She cried, releasing him and watching the hairy bikers carry Scott into the truck.

"Just so you know, he's gonna wake up real pissed in the morning, sweetheart."

"That doesn't matter, I won't be here. I'm going away tomorrow."

"Yeah well, when he's screaming his head off and threatening to sue my butt, I might just join you." Reg snorted, placing a New York Yankees baseball cap on his head. "I better get going, gonna have to drive all night to reach the border."

He said his goodbyes to the bikers and waved his farewells to Marie. She was more then happy to wave him off as she watched the Truck carrying its mutant cargo, turn the corner and drive out of sight.

"Do you need a lift anywhere?"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Rogue shouted over the furor of the motorcycle engines. She couldn't believe she had just ridden on a bike with a Hells Angel and without a helmet. Logan wouldn't even let her ride on his bike _with_ a helmet. He always said it was too dangerous and she'd probably break every bone in her body. "See you guys around!"

"Drop in at the bar anytime, Rogue." The bearded biker nodded, saluting her. They both drove away into the dark night, leaving her standing outside the gates of the mansion. Typing the code into the keypad, she hummed to herself. Her plan had worked and Scott was on his way to a port in Canada. Where the trucker would then dump his drunken ass onto a vessel which would be heading out to the high seas.

She really couldn't wait to tell Jubilee and she was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't yet noticed the shadow of a man standing to the side. The light of a cigar burning brightly in the darkness was the only clue to the guys identity.

"Where you been?" Logan demanded gruffly, scowling at the girl he had grown fondly of over the past two years or so. He had been waiting for her to show her face, after determining that she wasn't anywhere in the mansion or around the grounds. His curiosity had been piqued when he realized she had vanished. What the hell had she been up to at this time of night?

Marie jumped at the sound of his voice and glancing over her shoulder, she swallowed as she took in the sight of a leather clad Wolverine. He was dressed in his X-man uniform, he must have been in the Danger room working out again. "Hey, Logan." She greeted, trying to calm her racing heart beat. One of these days she was going to have a heart attack, especially if she kept drooling over his inability to wear anything that wasn't close fitting. Jesus, it must be crowded in his crotch area. Could his sperm still breathe?

He raised an eyebrow at her casual tone and his nostrils flared. Her scent was mixed, he could smell Scooter, Whiskey, several unknown males and the tell tales signs of a bar. "You gonna answer, or you want me to take a guess?"

She knew, that he knew. He had probably watched from the shadows as she had hopped off of the motorcycle. But were these signs of jealousy that he was displaying or just brotherly concern? If it was the latter, she was going to kick him in the nads. He could be so dense at times and the last thing she needed was another parental figure in her life. "Just out."

"That's some interestin' company you keep there, kid."

When had Marie started to hang around in bars with bikers? His head must have been so far up his own ass if he hadn't noticed her sneaking off to go bar hopping with middle aged men. Men with rap sheets longer then his arm.

"I only met them tonight." She replied, walking briskly through the gates, her hips swinging. "Scott introduced me to them."

"One Eye?" Logan barked, his hand catching her wrist and stopping her in her tracks.

Marie nodded, she knew that he could smell lies and that was the truth. If it hadn't have been for Scott she would never have met Ted and Bruce. "Yep. I'll have to thank him in the morning. I had a great night."

Logan's eyes narrowed at her apparent happiness. When he got his hands on Summers... Grr, he was going to gut the asshole. How could the biggest whipped bitch in the country take his Marie to a bar and introduce her to fucking bikers?

"Aw, Logan." She cooed, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around his waist. "You don't need to worry, I'm a big girl now. I'm going to take a shower and you're more then welcome to join me." After winking at him suggestively, she high tailed it up the gravelled drive leaving a confused feral mutant wondering what the hell had just happened. He hadn't even got a chance to berate her for hanging out with Scott stick up his ass Summers, he had always thought she had had better taste then that.

Shit, he thought, his eyes bulging as he watched her bolt to the mansion. Did the kid just flirt with him?

* * *

_**And now that the boring necessities are over with, its time for the fun stuff ;) (Rubs hands in anticipation)**_


	3. Blaze Of Glory

_**This chapter actually took me a ridiculous amount of time to write, and I mean ridiculous. I was staggering home rather drunkenly late last night... okay, during the early hours of this morning (Whistles innocently) and sort came up with the concept. I had a few too many beers and thought 'I really need to update this fic'. So here you are and yes, I know its short, but I enjoyed writing the ending LMAO ;)**_

_**A huge thanks to Starlight2twilight, pinkdrama, chellerbelle, Mistress Maggie, Dots, xxBlueDazexx, dancinqt21, soon2Bme, wolverette, SoRightItsWrong, arich and addicted2fic for reviewing. Aw, you guys! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I thought it was about time I added one. Obviously I don't own X-men, but I would consider owning the yummy Hugh Jackman or his bank balance, the right to all his movies and I would write the script for the next Wolverine film. Ahem, anyway, this fic is rated 'M' for Logan's disgusting use of language, thoughts and eventually his actions. Oh and Rogue too, the girl has a serious potty mouth and a one hell of a mischievous streak ;)

* * *

**_

**B****laze Of Glory**

_I'm going down in a blaze of glory_

– Jon Bon Jovi

_

* * *

_

He hadn't slept, he hadn't slept at all and no it wasn't the nightmares, not this time, it was the damn kid. She had flirted with him, there was no doubt about it. Rogue had flirted with him, she had flirted with Wolverine, Marie had shamelessly, blatantly and candidly flirted with Logan. He wasn't dense, he was far from it actually and that was a problem. He was starting to wish that he was blissfully ignorant of the current situation or just ignorant in general, he wasn't that fussed.

Ignorance was a damn good thing he had decided, and he missed it. Just like he missed the open road, the hookers and the cage fighting.

Logan needed to think things through. Firstly she had taken to wearing tighter clothes, which had secretly pleased the pervert in him. Rogue was far from ugly... and yeah, he had looked once or twice. Who the hell wouldn't if given half a chance?

His second thought was the more disturbing of the two, the hairy bikers, she was hanging out with hairy assed bikers. Not that he had ever seen a bikers hairy ass, sure he had been to some rowdy bars in his time, met some Hells Angels, had a bare knuckled fight with the leader of the gang over a big breasted, long legged woman. Logan hadn't even started that brawl, hell... he couldn't blame the guy, he would have had a sense of humour failure to if someone had attempted to chat up his own mother in front of him. Jesus Christ, doctors could do anything these days if you didn't have a healing factor on your side. He would never have guessed that the scantily dressed woman had been close to hitting seventy. Shit, what was he trying to get at? Oh yeah, the Wolverine had never set eyes on a bikers hairy ass or any other hairy ass for that matter. In fact he didn't even like gazing at his own ass in the mirror, but he was betting that his was a hell of a lot less hairy then those biker's rear ends from earlier.

Fuck it, now he was rambling and he was perplexed and irked at the very thought of Rogue partying with bikers. Wait, when did he start using words like perplexed and irked?

Healing factor be damned, the lack of some serious shut eye was turning him into Summers. If he didn't get to sleep soon, he would be giving the train station another sun roof, spouting absolute bullshit and walking around the mansion with a stick poking permanently out of his ass crack.

Logan had a bad feeling about today, something was stirring and it wasn't just the kid, what the hell was she doing up so early? He glared at the alarm clock and sighed heavily as he continued to listen to Marie thundering around her room. Turning his withering glare on the textured ceiling and stretching in his cold empty bed, he considered purchasing a pair of ear plugs or maybe finding a new neighbour. One that was more considerate of his keen animal senses, especially at five o'clock in the Goddamn morning.

* * *

Rogue meanwhile was in a tight bind and unfortunately for her it wasn't the type of bind that consisted of a rope, furry handcuffs and a dominating, naked Logan. Oh no, it was the I – have – so – many – fucking – clothes – I – just – don't – know – what – to – do – with – myself type of bind. It happens to all women at least once a month, just like a period. Instead of stomach cramps you get a pounding headache though, once you remember how much you paid for that ugly cashmere sweater you have never worn. You know the one, it is still wearing the hefty price tag... Did she have to be more specific? Fine, fine, the sweater you are hiding in the back of your wardrobe, the one you are ashamed of ever buying and are praying to God that you will wake up one morning and it will have just disappeared, the money having miraculously appeared back in your bank account.

Anyway, Marie was in a bind because her taste in cashmere sweaters was dire to say the least. She didn't even want to consider how much she had spent on the pile of woollen crap that was accumulating a large percentage of her carpeted bedroom floor.

Okay, so her awful cashmere sweater collection wasn't the problem, it was Logan. She was procrastinating, delaying, dawdling, postponing or hesitating, whatever you wanted to call it. Rogue called it spring cleaning, tidying her room and discovering that she had a dismal, almost morbid taste in clothing. That and she was slightly embarrassed over her behaviour last night. The flirting hadn't been part of the plan, well not yet anyway. Logan had looked terrified, no not terrified, he had the same look on his face after Cyclops had admitted to wearing a speedo on the beach.

Men were really confusing, she didn't understand their behaviour at all. Why would her flirtatious advance on a single, ferally hot, gorgeous, handsome, clawed bad ass of a mutant cause her to become a nervous wreck? A nervous, closet cleaning, nail biting, sleep deprived wreck.

Looking at her brightly coloured alarm clock, a Christmas present from Jubilee, she glared childishly at the unsightly, rather horrifying time. Was that what a clock looked like at five o' clock in the morning? Wow, she had never risen before the sun, she hated mornings but desperate times called for desperate measures. Her plan was already in the early stages, Scott had been shipped off to Timbuktu... The boat was possibly not venturing as far as Africa, but even the almighty leader of the X-men couldn't fight and win against the choppy, windswept Canadian waters. She just hoped that the ship didn't sink or get high jacked by blood thirsty pirates... Actually, Marie should have left with Scott to keep him company. He might be lonely and what if he got sea sick? Her musings obviously had nothing to do with the thought of finding her own Jack Sparrow on the high seas. She was sure that a charismatic, witty pirate was easier to reign in then a cantankerous, irritable Wolverine.

* * *

Logan turned on his side, scratching his back and burrowed further under the covers. The kid had finally stopped doing... Well, whatever the hell she had been doing for the past hour and a half, and it was time for some much needed sleep. His brain had finished over analysing every little detail of last night and he was having no more thoughts concerning hairy asses, thankfully. His day would only get better if the girl that had wriggled her way into his heart would think twice, and he meant twice, before inviting herself into his room.

Marie hovered outside Logan's door, caressing a hand over her thighs encased in leather and rearranging her lumpy breasts. Her breasts of course weren't lumpy, it was the padded bra that had her in a quandary. She was starting to have second thoughts about her choice of underwear, hadn't she decided yesterday not to wear any at all? What the heck was she thinking?

Glancing around the deserted hallway, she quickly removed her clothes. Hopping from foot to foot and wrenching off her offending panties and bra, silently hoping that another early riser wouldn't disturb her hastily, ill thought out wardrobe change. She must be mad, her bedroom was only next door, no she wasn't mad she was lazy... Lazy and mad, mad with lust.

"Shit." She hissed, as she fought furiously with her pants. Whoever invented the famously tight leather pants should be taken out back at shot. Heck, she didn't even own a gun but attempting to dress herself again was proving difficult and she was sorely tempted to hitch hike to the nearest Walmart, purchase a gun and go idiotic - inventor - of - leather – pants – hunting. Maybe it would catch on and become the American housewives favourite past time. "SHIT!"

He would never get to sleep if she continued to shuffle and curse outside his damn door. Reluctantly rolling out of the comfort and warmth of his double bed, he staggered tiredly to the door and threw it open ready to spit a few choice words her way, but the reprimand died on his lips as he took in the heavenly sight before him. The kid, the kid, the kid, his brain was on repeat... the kid, the kid, the fucking half naked kid.

She had fallen, fallen over her own feet, and was still unable to squeeze into her leather pants. She was slightly bemused at the situation, had she put on a little extra weight whilst walking the ten steps to Logan's door? The feeling of bewilderment didn't last long though when the door she was currently lying in front of with her legs spread far apart and with her underwear at her feet, opened.

It opened and there was the man that haunted her secret fantasies and erotic dreams, with his muscular arms crossed over his sculptured bare chest and his eyebrow quirked at her rather compromising position.

So, she did what any other person would do, if confronted with the most troublesome state of affairs, she said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Um, surprise!"


	4. The Lady Is A Vamp

_**T****hanks to the following for their lovely reviews, it means alot! Wolverette, dancinqt21, Bluedaze, Dragonflamecrystal, chellerbelle, Mcloving's Grey, Soon2Bme, Fluffy, 3togetready, Cherish and Lilly :)**_

_**Can anyone remember the song that this chapter is named after? I used to be a huge fan of this band when I was a little kid. I worshipped the ground that they walked on... Kinda like I am with Hugh Jackman now, LOL!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Lady Is A Vamp**

_Cause the lady is a vamp, she's a vixen not a tramp  
She's a da da da da da da  
Come on fellas, place your bets, 'cause you ain't seen nothing yet  
She's the talk of the town, she's the best, yes_

_

* * *

_

Jean had been trying to lend a helping hand, Rogue's thoughts had to have been heard by every mutant with a telepathic ability, within a thirty mile radius. No wonder the Professor took an aspirin the size of a cheeseburger almost every night.

The southern belle was screaming her heartfelt feelings she felt for Logan and he was oblivious. A typical hard headed male, just like Scott. They both would have baulked at the comparison, but they had more in common then they knew.

Scott had told her... No, ordered her not to get involved, but he wasn't here, was he.

Cyclops hadn't returned and she wasn't worried in the slightest. This was a repeat of the events in the summer of Nineteen ninety seven when they had argued over the Spice Girls.

Yes, you read that right, the Spice Girls. It had been a rather pathetic disagreement, even by their standards. They had been discussing Girl Power and Scott had casually mentioned in the course of the conversation that he was taken with Ginger Spice. Jean had always thought that she was the only red headed beauty in Scott's life and the green eyed monster had reared its ugly head.

Red heads supposedly were fiery by nature, Jean Grey was not a stereotype. She was caring, nurturing and an all round girl next door.

Matchmaking was also a hidden talent of hers and Wolverine and Rogue were the newest in a long line of victims... Much to Scott's dismay. But, if her fiancé was going to run away and hide every time they exchanged heated words, then he had no right to even comment on her actions.

It was a disaster, from the comfort of her own bed she had given Rogue's mind a mental nudge. Okay, it was a little more then that. What Jean had actually done would possibly anger the Professor and her errant beau. She had thought that if Logan had caught a glimpse of Rogue in a compromising position then he would see her for what Marie really was, a beautifully young woman that was no longer a child.

It wasn't a nudge, she had released a full scale war on Rogue's mind and she had her best interests at heart, of course. Jean had prodded and cajoled the girl into removing her underwear and tripping over in front of the Wolverines door and now he was at a loss for words.

This really wasn't what she had had in mind, her matchmaking empire was crashing before her very eyes.

* * *

Logan wasn't a man of many words and he was not about to change now. Staring straight ahead at the heavenly sight, he licked his lips and blinked. "What the hell?"

Yeah, that sounded okay. He hadn't allowed the heat to creep into his voice, because he was talking to Rogue, she was only a kid. Even if she was currently making an exhibition of herself in the fucking hallway of all places.

Rogue could only blink and blush. Oh yes, two very unique responses that she had down to a tee. Gazing around her surroundings her thoughts were boomeranging across her mind and the evidence was amounting to only one possibility... She was having a nervous break down.

Its amazing when one word registers in your mind and Marie could only think of one.

Vagina

Vagina

Vagina

She was proudly displaying her sex to the man of her dreams, holy shit. The next eight weeks were going to be spent lying on a couch, glaring at the ceiling and describing the most embarrassing moment of her life.

Logan had uttered three words and she was at a loss as to what to say. "This is a dream." Rogue belted out, with the expertise of a nursery school teacher singing a lullaby. "Its only a dream."

Covering her modesty, the Southern spitfire prayed that it would work. She didn't ask for much but this was taking everything a step too far. Wanting Logan was one thing, flashing her most sacred of places hadn't been on the cards. What had gotten into her? She couldn't even blame the liquor, she had never touched a drop of alcohol in her whole life. Well apart from last night but that was only one shot.

A dream? Logan was sure that he wasn't dreaming and these were not the kinds of dreams he had anyway. What did she take him for, a fucking idiot? He hadn't come down in the last shower and his brain was working overtime trying to fit all of the pieces of the puzzle together.

He didn't smell the tell tale scent of booze on her, and he was ninety nine point nine percent that he was still awake. Unless that's what he was supposed to think.

Stepping back into his room, Logan slammed the door shut and counted to ten. Resting his forehead against the wooden door, he took a deep breath. Calming himself and trying to bury the photographic memory of Marie and her...Well, her... Jesus Christ, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Opening the door, he took a peek out and growled angrily at himself. He was acting like a pansy ass, he wasn't scared of the girl and he sure as hell wasn't scared of seeing her like that again.

Crap, this was no dream, the scent of watermelon and strawberry shampoo was still tickling his nostrils. The kid was nowhere to be seen, she could be quick on her feet when she wanted to be. It made him wonder why she would complain when he made her do laps in his class, Rogue had been holding out on him.

* * *

Marie was pacing her room fully clothed and infuriated with herself. Was she having a mental breakdown? No, she was of sound mind and body. Oh yes, the way Logan had been drooling over her sound body was boosting her confidence levels to new found heights.

But, that was beside the point, she didn't recall taking her pants off or even walking to Logan's door. Is this what they call an out of body experience? No, of course not... She would have remembered that. Yet, this wasn't freaking her out, it actually gave her hope.

Hope that he would see her as his equal and not as a child he had sworn to protect.

A girl could dream, couldn't she? Fantasizing about your teenage crush hadn't been outlawed just yet and Marie was going to make the most of her imagination.

"Chica, are you up?" Jubilee's high pitched voice snapped Rogue out of her thoughts and she rushed to open her bedroom door.

Why couldn't her best friend have arrived ten minutes ago and stopped her from making one of the worst mistakes of her life? Jubilation Lee always did have the worst timing.

She almost separated the door from its hinges, and Jubilee's hand from the rest of her body in her unbridled eagerness to gain another perspective.

"Where have you been?" Marie demanded, shutting the door and crowding her Asian friend.

"Do you think its easy to look _this _good?"

"No one cares, Jubes. Now I need your advice..."

"What do you mean, no one cares?" The firecracker scoffed, taking the comments to heart. "I'll have you know that I'm going to make the cover of Vogue one day. The first mutant to pose in leather. Yellow leather, of course."

"Yeah, of course and that's great," Marie replied sarcastically. "But I need to ask you a hypothetical question. There's this girl and she likes this guy. The guy though, he doesn't notice the girl. The girl wants him to notice her and now she's done something that's so over the top, she doesn't think that the guy will ever talk to her again without feeling uncomfortable."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Go get your Wolvie, girl."

* * *

Logan was lying in bed, again. His brain wasn't going to let him sleep, it had been stimulated... Sexually stimulated by his next door neighbour and boy, was he in deep shit. A view of Rogue's... Rogue's... Crap, he still couldn't say it and he couldn't force the colour pictures in high definition from his brain either.

He wasn't in hell, this wasn't heaven, he was floating in limbo. The Wolverine was unsure and that didn't sit right with him, he was in unfamiliar territory and he was tempted to run.

Fleeing to Canada with his tail placed firmly between his legs didn't appeal to the fighter in him, he was made of tougher stuff then that. Fuck it, Logan wasn't going anywhere, he was going to stay right here and deal with this shit.

Marie wasn't going to take no for an answer, and didn't even knock before barging into Logan room. Without a word to the feral mutant, she found his duffel bag and began to collect his clothes.

"At least you're wearin' pants this time." Logan snorted, sitting up and reaching for a cigar.

Rogue snatched the cigar from his hand and tucked it behind her ear. "Get out of bed, get dressed, get your ass to the garage and I might show you it again."

She knew that she couldn't deny that _Vaginagate _had ever happened or that it was all in his mind. However much it embarrassed her to admit to ripping her pants off in the hallway, she knew that his memories meant a great deal to him.

He was at a loss for words and it was disturbing. Where was his Rogue? This confident, sassy girl couldn't be the kid that had wolfed down the beef jerky. The same girl that had cried on the train, the one he had comforted. He was right back in limbo again and if he wasn't careful he was going to have company.

"Logan, Hurry up!"

"What the hell for?" That was his only defence, growling and snarling in the hope that she would high-tail it out of here and leave him alone.

Marie knew his game, he was playing the snarly growl card and she had the knowledge to beat him at his own game. "You're our chaperone, remember?"

"Hey, I didn't agree to anythin' and I ain't chaperone material."

"You are chaperone material, you just don't know it yet."

"Let's stick to what I do know, huh?" Logan replied, cocking an eyebrow and catching hold of her arm. "I'm smoking this cigar." He announced gruffly, plucking his cigar from her ear. "Then I'm gonna go to sleep. My ass is stayin' put."

She smirked at him and imitated his signature arched eyebrow. "If you only wanted to sleep, you only had to ask."

Lighting his beloved cigar, he glared at her. "What are you...?"

Rogue ripped her satin glove off of her hand and caressed his face, watching him inhale sharply and his eyes roll back in his head. This was possibly the worst idea she had ever had the courage to put into practice and it could result in a death too... Mainly her death when her victim eventually woke up from his coma.

Removing her hand and ignoring the giddiness she felt at touching his skin, she watched him fall back and luckily for her he was out like a light. Heck, she felt ever so slightly remorseful at rendering him unconscious but he could be so difficult to deal with at times.

Now, how was she going to move his body from here to the car?

* * *

"Jubilee, lift with your knees."

"Oh my god, when Wolvie wakes up I'm going to tell him to lay off the beer. He must weigh more then an elephant!"

"Its not the beer." Rogue giggled, fighting to keep her composure, they were still on dangerous grounds. They were both dragging Logan through the hallway and were almost at the stairs. So close to safety and yet so far. "Its the adamantium."

"No wonder he's so buff." Jubilee replied. "Imagine carrying all that weight around with you."

"Yeah and I'm sure the working out doesn't help him at all."

"We're at the stairs. Now what are we going to do?"

Marie glanced over Jubilee's shoulder and nodded at their destination. "Just drag him down, do I have to think of everything? Jesus Christ, I'm gonna be stuck with the damn spark plug for the next three days."

"Roguey, quit doing that, its creepy." She hissed, balancing on the top step and carefully stepping down. "One Logan is enough."

"I can't help it..."

"Rogue?"

Rogue released her hold on the comatose Logan's arms and raced around the corner, only to come face to face with Storm.

"Storm, um, hi."

"I thought you would have left already." The weather witch replied serenely. "Have you seen Scott? I need a word with him."

Scott was currently on the high seas, far away from Westchester and the mansion. He certainly wasn't going to be in the mood for a quick chat anytime soon. "Uh, no." She uttered hastily, gulping nervously and praying that Jubilee could stay quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Oh, I thought he was your chaperone for the trip?"

"No, we found somebody else."

Ororo opened her plump lips and Rogue was sure the game was up. Then something amazing happened, forget about Jubilee having awful timing, the girl was a God send.

A loud thud and a number of nondescript crashes came from the direction of the stairs. "What on earth?" Storm muttered, fighting to get passed Rogue.

Marie stood her ground and attempted to calm the panicking beauty. "Calm your ass down 'Ro." Shit, that wasn't what she had in mind. This trip was a disaster even before it had started. Damn Logan and his familiar dialect.

"Rogue, someone might be hurt."

Thankfully Ororo had failed to pick up on the loss of Rogue's southern accent.

"No, I'm fine! Wolvie broke my fall!" Jubilee called from the bottom of the stairs, making Marie cringe.

"Wolverine?" Storm gasped, gently pushing passed Rogue.

"Look, there's Scott!"

"Where?"

"He went that way." Marie responded lying through her teeth and pointing down a random corridor. "He looked like he was in a hurry, too"

"Have a good time, okay?" Storm smiled and rushed off following the invisible Scott's trail.

Rogue waited until she was no longer in sight and ran down the stairs two at a time. "Are you crazy? You could have hurt Logan!"

"Hurt _him_?" Jubilee shrieked, rolling off his chest. "I've broken a nail! You see what I do for you, Chica?"

"We're almost there, Jubes. Please just concentrate on getting him to the garage and I'll pay for a manicure." Marie pleaded, gazing at Wolverine's face. He looked so sweet when he was asleep... Um, unconscious. There was no sign of fury or distress. Maybe she had done the right thing?

"Fine."

"Help me again, will you? I can't drag him to the garage on my own."

This was going to be worth the hassle, that's what she had to keep telling herself as she caught the scent of her friends hesitation. Logan would probably thank her for acting like a true pal. Everybody wanted to have their life sucked out of their sculptured, handsomely gorgeous body, dropped head first down the stairs and then packed away in the car like a piece of luggage... Didn't they?


	5. Lost Highway

_**Yes, another update, I really am on a roll tonight. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Cherish, I'myourchemicalromance, starlight2twilight, Soon2Bme, Browneyeddevil, Mcloving Grey's, wolverette, dancingt21, xxBlueDazexx, NeenaD91, lilmizz3vil, yuki kuroneko, masanya and kit-kat135.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Lost Highway**

_Hey, hey, I finally found my way  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Hit the gas there ain't no brakes on the lost highway  
Yeah I'm busting loose, I'm letting go  
Out on this open road  
It's independence day on this lost highway_

_-Bon Jovi_

_

* * *

_

Marie held onto the steering wheel as if her life depended on it, and if she had thought about it clearly her life did indeed depend on her driving skills, as did her passengers lives.

The problem was that Marie had never driven a car in her life and they were now all dependant on Logan's voice in her head. The one that was cussin' her ass, threatening her short but eventful life and barking at her to keep those damn hands of hers on the wheel.

Pyro leant forward from the back seat and began to fiddle with the buttons on the radio. "I don't like awkward silences." He complained to the two girls in the front. "And all I can hear is Bobby's snoring."

Not one of the foursome had uttered a word since they had stored the unconscious body of Wolverine in the trunk. That had been almost an hour ago and they were now crawling down the highway. Bobby had fallen asleep within minutes, grumbling about the early start. Jubilee had been filing her nails and was now choosing the perfect shade of yellow to paint them in. Marie had literally turned into her grandmother, with the inability to drive over ten miles an hour while staring straight ahead and humming the tune to Rawhide.

All four inhabitants jumped out of their skins when the screeching tones of N-Sync blasted over the speakers. "Will you sit back and play with your own knob." Jubilee demanded, knocking the open bottle of nail polish onto the floor and slapping Pyro away.

Rogue and Bobby snorted at Jubilee's comment, as she blushed slightly when he whispered; "You get first dibs, yellow."

"In your dreams, sparky." She replied with a scowl. "You made me spill most of my favourite colour onto the floor!"

With the radio now firmly turned off, they all went back to their respective jobs. Marie humming, ignoring Logan's threats and driving very slowly. Jubilee painting her filed nails, Bobby snoozing quietly with the occasional snore and John continued staring out of the window. Wolverine was of course still unconscious and none the wiser to his kidnapping at the hands of Marie, all he could think of in his dream like state was; I could really do with a new mattress.

"Rogue, you look tense. I could always give you a massage, if you're tense I mean." Bobby uttered, glancing at Marie when he leant forward.

"What is it with you guys?" Jubilee asked, blowing short bursts of air onto her wet nails. "Can't you sit still?"

Marie took her eyes off of the road and gazed at Bobby's hopeful face. She even contemplated agreeing until Logan's personality rose from the depths of her body like bile. "Back off, Ice Prick!" She snarled with such ferocity that the other three mutants were sure that Wolverine had polluted every corner of her mind and they now had the words 'Prey' stamped on their foreheads.

"I'm sorry." Rogue growled, her eyes snapping back to the open road.

"Uh, that's okay." Bobby spluttered, scooting closer to John.

"I don't think she was talking to you, Bobby." John said quietly, watching Rogue closely and tapping the side of his head. "I'd watch your back if I was you. I get the feeling you're treading on thin ice."

* * *

"I wish Kitty had come." Jubilee sighed, inspecting her nails after she had applied the third coat of canary yellow.

"Pfft, as soon as she saw Wolverine in the trunk she ran away." John scoffed, sipping his can of diet Pepsi and grimacing at the awful taste. "This tastes like shit."

"She only ran because she thought Rogue had killed him." Bobby offered as a reasonable explanation. "We all should have done the same. He's going to kill us, the guy has claws, they're sharp and this is a new shirt."

"If Wolvie shredded that shirt he'd be doing the world a favour, ice man."

The three young bickering mutants were crowded around a picnic table, beside a busy interstate waiting for Marie to return from the bathroom. After three hours of travelling no faster then a reluctant Scott on a trip to visit his mother-in-law, they needed a break and Rogue had secretly wanted to check on her friend in the trunk.

Marie was in two minds about her predicament and really starting to worry about her sanity. She was now on that slippery slop that all bunny boilers threw themselves down at some point. The problem was that the thought of having Logan bundled in the trunk actually turned her on. And, she would be more then happy to throw herself down that slope time and time again if he was going to break her fall.

He looked so adorable and at peace, lying there with the luggage stacked on top of him. Yes, he was happy she told herself gazing down at him. Maybe he wouldn't be angry? This could be one of those stories that she would mention in years to come and they would laugh about it. Did Logan actually have a sense of humour? A sense of humour that extended to having his grown metal ass kidnapped from the comfort of his own bed? She really did hope so.

"Chica! We've got to get the heck out of here!" Jubilee screeched, tripping over her own feet and almost tumbling to the ground.

"Why?" Rogue groaned, taking one last look at her handsome prisoner and snapping the trunk shut. "Logan's finally calmed down in my head and I haven't even had a wee yet."

Bobby and John were the next to appear, out of breath and laughing their asses off. "Everyone in the car!" Jubilee demanded, shoving the still laughing Ice man and Pyro through the open door and telling them to buckle up. "Rogue, get the heck in! Don't just stand there, the cops are coming."

Marie blinked, gasped and then glared at Bobby and John. "What did they do?" She asked, leaping into the drivers seat and starting the engine. Nothing ever went to plan and it really was getting ridiculous, she didn't even have time to hover over a dirty toilet seat and empty her bladder for Christ sake!

"Why do you assume it was us?" Bobby asked, taking a break from his laughter to look almost aghast at such a suggestion.

Rogue roughly swung the car around and hit the accelerator, leaving tire tracks and the smell of burning rubber in their wake. "Because it always is!"

"Actually Chica..." Jubilee interrupted her best friend quietly. "It was you."

Hurtling onto the highway with all the grace of a racing driver high on crack, Marie frowned at the fire cracker and overtook an asshole in a gleaming sports car. "What did _I_ do?"

"Your face is all over the news." John snorted, holding his stomach and wiping away a tear.

This was beyond the realms of ridiculousness, and she was beyond the realms of worried. This was in fact a catastrophe, her face was apparently plastered all over the television, she had an unconscious feral mutant in the trunk who was going to have to wake up sometime and the asshole in the sports car had overtaken her again. "Why," She shouted, punching the steering wheel and glaring into the rear view mirror. "Why me?"

"Because you're the number one suspect in the sinking of the HMS Rose and people trafficking is apparently an offence in this country." Jubilee replied seriously, which only worried Marie even more because Jubilation Lee was never serious about anything except designer clothes, Beyonce and the colour yellow.

"Cyclops totally wrecked a ship from the Navy." Bobby was now gasping for precious oxygen and had a snot bubble hanging from his left nostril.

"Yeah, the British navy and they're pissed about it." John was in a similar state and huddled against his friend, crying with laughter.

The two girls in the front weren't laughing. Jubilee glanced at Marie and patted her hand in comfort. "Don't worry, the woman in the store only saw a quick glimpse of you in the parking lot. We heard her tell the sheriff on the phone that she wasn't sure if it was you or not."

Rogue slammed her foot on the accelerator and floored it, determined to overtake the asshole in the sports car before she was carted off to jail. "Scott sunk the ship didn't he? His glasses fell off and he sunk a ship belonging to the British navy and now I'm in so much trouble. He was only supposed to get dumped on a cargo ship!"

"I wonder if the Queen's mad at you?" John piped up from the back, having fought off his fit of giggles. "I bet she's watching your face on her T.V and shouting off with her head."

"You're not helping, Johnny." Marie grumbled, speeding passed the asshole in the sports car and flipping him off. "You're really not helping." All she needed now was a set of flashing lights behind her and a series of thumps and threats from the trunk to cause a heart attack, then this really would turn into the day from hell. "Wait a minute, I've got a plan."

* * *

Normally Marie didn't like small, tight, claustrophobic spaces. In fact she hated them with a passion and she would have had a panic attack within the first five seconds if it hadn't have been for the lovely scented lump she was lying on.

Firstly she had driven down a quiet country road, away from the prying eyes of the busy traffic. The second part of her plan involved removing everything non-mutant from the trunk. The third part of her plan was heaving all the heavy luggage into the back seat, asking Bobby to drive the car and climbing into the trunk with Logan.

This wasn't just for kicks, sure she had been wanting to lie on top of Logan since the day they had met but she was only currently in this compromising position because she was hiding from the cops, the British navy, the Queen and anyone else that wanted to haul her off to jail or cut off her head.

Still, Marie was excited and wished she had a camera to catch this special moment. Her body was draped across a muscle bound hunk of feral hotness and she was feeling horny... and it was a bitch.

They were still fully clothed, it was pitch black and Marie couldn't see a thing when she rolled up Logan's wife beater and caressed his chiselled, toned and salty tasting skin. Yes, she had tasted his skin and only his skin. Nothing else, especially not the special place where she had dreamt about sliding her tongue across the length and width of...

Oh crap, he was waking up!

Logan eyes slowly fluttered open and it took a moment for him to get his bearings... Fuck that talk about bearings, he couldn't find his bearings because he didn't have a fucking clue where he was.

He sniffed, blinked his eyes a dozen times and growled. "Kid, what the hell have you gone and done?"

Marie shifted her weight and tried to shrink away from his angry tone; which really was impossible when you were confined to the inside of a trunk. "Why are you blaming me"? She innocently asked, hoping that he couldn't smell her arousal or her sweat. She really should have brought a bottle of deodorant with her into the trunk.

"'Cause this sure as hell ain't my bed and you're a pain in the God damn ass!" He snarled, hoping to scare her into confessing whatever the hell she had dragged him into.

"Oh, you know, its simple really." She replied, happily waving her middle finger in his face and pleased they were in complete darkness. "I thought we didn't spend enough time together. I mean who wouldn't want to spend more time with a dick like you?"

What the hell? She had used her powers against him, knocked his ass unconscious, they were fuck knows where and the kid was flipping him off and insulting him? "I can see in the dark, Marie!" He barked, almost making her piss her pants in the process. "If you wanna keep that finger of yours then quit flippin' me off!"

He tried to sit up but cracked his head against the roof. Straining his ears, he could hear the engine rumbling underneath them and the sounds of chattering mutants. Oh no, she hadn't, had she? "What does no mean to you?" Logan demanded, gazing around and looking for a way out of his fucking nightmare. "And why the hell are we in here?"

Marie gulped, and rested her head on his chest. "I told you, we needed some time alone."

"Don't worry, kid. We'll be spendin' some time alone alright. How does a year of early mornin' danger sessions sound to you?" He growled, secretly amused when her face dropped and she scowled. "You like gettin' naked in hallways, so maybe you could treat me to fifty naked laps a day?"

"You're not funny, Logan."

"Who said I was tryin' to be?"

'Snikt'

"Wait, what are you doing?" She yelped, sliding across his body and her hands feeling for his face.

Logan clawed hands dropped to his side and he willed his body not to respond. Now what the hell was she playing at? "Kid, cut it out." He grumbled, when she cupped his face in her hands. "I'm gettin' outta here and when I do, I'm gonna kick your ass."

He really needed to put a stop to this crap; he had been kidnapped by the kid and here he was chatting away to her like a complete pansy ass. Pulling his arm back he attacked the roof of the trunk with a roar and smirked when his claws cut clean through the metal. There was nothing like destroying shit when you were as pissed as hell.

Marie watched in horror as daylight filtered in through the claw marks and her friends screamed in the front of the car. "Please don't hate me for this." She whispered in his ear and her lips crushed against his.

Logan didn't have time to respond when he felt his ass getting drained for the second time today. He only parted his lips like the perverted asshole he was and welcomed her tongue into his mouth. Marie hungrily kissed him, ignoring the shocked voices of Jubilee, Bobby and John when they opened the trunk. She only had the sense to pull away when she heard his voice enter her mind and it was even angrier than before. "What the fuck are you guys starin' at?" Marie growled at the three young and nervous mutants. "Ain't you seen two people kiss before? And where the hell are my cigars?"


	6. I've Got Everything I Need Almost

_**Chellerbelle - Thanks. I hope you enjoy the following chapter, too.**_

_**starlight2twilight - Aw, I've missed you, too. LOL. Thanks for taking the time to R&R**_

_**wolverette - Thank you. Oh, I'm back alright. I've also got a large 62 paged notebook crammed full of one liners, ideas and more ideas. That was in answer to your rhetorical question! LOL**_

_**Cherish15 - Thanks and Rogue will forever be nasty from this chapter on. Yes, that's a promise.**_

_**Masanya - Poor Marie. I don't think she'll ever get her cigars. You'll have to read to find out why, LOL**_

_**xmngrl - Updated just as you requested.**_

_**renjiwolf - Thanks. You don't have to wait any longer... Except once you finish reading this chapter, the waiting starts all over again! LOL**_

_**dancingt21 - He might even get to kick her arse seeing as how things are gradually getting out of hand.**_

_**Ren-stranger - Glad that you love it. I hope you'll continue to love it after reading this chapter also.**_

_**addicted2fic - Thanks :)**_

_**desy - Your update and yes Wolvie's still in the trunk. I thought you might get a kick out of that! LMAO**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I've Got Everything I Need... Almost**

**

* * *

**

Bobby liked to blink when he was shocked. His Mom always told him that he had beautifully long eye lashes. The first girl that he ever heavy petted said that his eyes were like deep pools of melted blue ice that she wanted to go skinny dipping in. She had been right in more ways then one. Even John had commented on his eyelashes when they had first met. Although he couldn't be sure if the threat of setting fire to his 'Girl Lashes' had been a carefully construed compliment or not; He took it as one.

John 'Pyro' Allerdyce wasn't easily surprised. He had once accidentally set fire to a block of substandard apartments in down town New York interrupting the Mayor's secret meeting with a pair of Chinese twins. It made the international headlines and took a little shine off of any surprising developments that he was bound to come across in the near future. That little incident had earned him hard time in a juvenile home and he was only just settling in to Mutant High. Standing to the side, he played with his Zippo lighter and rolled his eyes.

The world had never seen the likes of Jubilation Lee before. The girl had always been told that she was unique by every set of foster parents that she had lived with. It was the kind of comment that a person might make to a special needs kid, not that Jubilee had ever fully grasped the sentiment.

She was the largest drama queen since Britney Spears and had ample opportunity to practice her Oh-My-God-Rogue-Might-Just-Have-Had- Her-Cherry-Pop-Popped- This- Time face. Her accusations surrounding Rogue's admirers had become legendary in the mansion. It seemed that almost everyday she accused her friend of riding someone else's baloney pony.

But, never in her wildest dreams did she think that Wolverine would be the one to introduce his baloney pony to her sturdy and spotless stable.

"Chica!" Came the ear splitting shriek that Bobby and John had been waiting for. Jubilee was so excited that she almost jumped in the trunk on top of her friend and the unconscious Logan. "Tell me all about it! Don't leave any details out. Was it big? Did he compliment your body? Are you wearing your good underwear? Is he wearing any underwear at all? Was he a gentlemen? Is he a generous lover? Did he let you play freely with it?"

Ice Man and Pyro were now cringing as though their very lives depended on it. "Wait... How did you do the nasty without sucking him dry straight away? And I don't mean that in the fun sense. I know Wolvie can heal and I bet he knows more then a million ways to do it in five seconds flat without even touching you but..."

She faltered as Rogue asked her to shut her damn mouth for a minute. "You're always grouchy after you touch him." She replied remembering the time Rogue tried to gut Scott during Thanksgiving lunch after accidentally brushing against Logan in the Danger room. The Southern girl had lost her temper after Cyclops had announced that him and Jean were leaving for a trip to Paris the following day. It had taken every member of the X-men to drag her off a terrified Scott.

"I need a smoke. One of you geeks in the making is going to have to drive to the nearest store." Was the only response that was offered to the three young mutants.

Clapping her hands together, Jubilee ushered Bobby and John back into the car. "Does he always smoke a cigar after he's had his way with a woman?" She asked curiously, gazing at the dishevelled Rogue that was raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow at her.

Rogue only nodded curtly.

"You need to stay in the trunk though. There's no way of telling how many cops might be after you. We'll let you out after we buy his... Your cigars." Watching Rogue lay back down and grumble insults under her breath, She snapped the trunk closed and traced her fingers over the claw marks. "And don't forget to tell Wolvie when he wakes up that reaching a climax is no reason to start attacking things with those claws of his!"

* * *

Sixteen... Seventeen... Eighteen... Nineteen... Twenty...

Rogue shifted onto her side and brushed a hand through her loose hair. It was amazing being able to see further then your own nose whilst in the dark. In fact she had just finished counting Logan's nose hairs and was sorely wishing that she had both a pack of cigars and a pair of tweezers.

How long did it take to find a store?

Sliding her legs back and once again resting her head on Logan's broad chest, she smiled too herself. It was rather reassuring being able to listen to his heartbeat, especially in such cramped conditions. The darkness was starting to close in on her and she was sure that she was feeling claustrophobic.

Her mind began to reel when she closed her eyes and replayed the kiss. She could still taste him on her lips, he'd given her slight stubble rash and permanently hard nipples. The Wolverine in her head growled at her, he said that she'd permanently be without her nipples once he got through with her. She instantly purred back that she was ready and waiting. Logan's psyche had been a little more then uncomfortable with her thoughts. He'd paced back and forth with a scowl and a great big fat cigar between his lips. That did worry her slightly but she had come this far and wasn't about to give up now.

Rogue could always fall back on the vibrator in her underwear draw if he really wasn't interested in jumping her virginal bones. Both Logan and Wolverine had growled at her that time.

She felt the car come to a sudden stop and hoped that they had finally reached the store. Hours must have passed since she had drained Logan, time really seemed to drag when you were waiting for a feral mutant to wake up from a coma. Especially when her fingers were itching to reach down the front of his faded denim jeans and cop a feel.

Thank God that both her and Jubilee had taken the time to dress him accordingly for this trip. She might not have been able to control herself if he had still been wearing only his sweat pants. Fantasies about her tongue and his body sprang to her mind again and banished the claustrophobia. Maybe she should inform the medical community about the medicinal purposes of a hot Wolverine fantasy? The possibilities were endless, it could hail the end of expensive therapists and even free the world from a future recession.

If that were the case her Logan could be in line for his own Nobel peace prize.

Hearing Jubilee loudly discuss sexual positions with Pyro, Rogue knew that it wouldn't be long before she had the much needed feeling of nicotine in her body. That and hopefully a throbbing... Oh, Logan was stirring underneath her again and he really did choose the worst moments to wake.

* * *

For what felt like the millionth time that day Logan cracked open an eye and had the distinct feeling of Deja vu. What the hell possessed him to ever pick a kid up from the side of a deserted road, he didn't know. He was now starting to wish that he had left her there.

Her hair was tickling his jaw line and he inhaled the smell that had always felt like home to him. Not that he would ever have admitted it to anyone but the girl snuggling into his side was the most important person in his life.

What was he thinking? He could never have left her freezing ass in the middle of a shitty excuse for the Canadian wilderness. Miami? Hell yeah. Her southern butt would have become well acquainted with the temperamental weather after he'd kicked her out of his trailer.

"You can quit pretendin'." Logan's voice rumbled in the darkness.

"About what?" She asked almost sleepily, drooling slightly on his shirt.

He sighed and contemplated whether any judge in the country would condemn him for killing her, seeing as though she had kidnapped him and already rendered him unconscious twice. Could he cop a plea of self defense or would it make him sound like a complete pansy ass?

"You know I'm awake." He replied fighting to keep the anger from creeping into his voice and failing miserably. "And your ass is mine."

"I take it you don't mean that in a good way?"

It was impossible to argue with the kid. She always had a way of twisting his words and making them sound sexual. Even to his ears his last comment now sounded a little too suggestive. What was the world coming to when a guy couldn't threaten his own kidnapper without being accused of flirting.

"What do you think?" He snapped back.

"I think you should probably let me kiss you again." She responded instantly and scaring the absolute crap out of him.

"Look, kid..."

He was cut off instantly when the engines roared beneath them and they were both slammed into the side of the trunk. "Which one of those brats you call friends is tryin' to drive this damn thing?" Logan grumbled, yet again unsheathing his claws much to Rogue's annoyance.

"Stop getting your claws out. Jubilee's going to think you're climaxing again!"

Deciding that he really didn't want to know, Wolverine ordered her to stay out of the way. Even if he was pissed as hell at her, he didn't want to see her get hurt. "Just don't go tryin' to kill my tired ass again."

"How can you be tired?" She scoffed in his ear. "You've had more sleep then a hibernating brown bear."

Rolling his eyes, Logan ignored the comment and eyed the roof of the trunk. This time he was going to shred the shit out of anything that got in his way and yeah, that included Rogue too.

* * *

"Only cave men do it in the missionary position, Pyro." Jubilee announced over Bobby's light hearted chuckle. "It doesn't surprise me that you'd be hooked on that."

"I never said that I was hooked on missionary." He shot back, once again playing with his lighter." I prefer giving the girl it from behind."

"You mean the doggy position?" Bobby piped up, feeling out of his depth as soon as those words left his mouth.

"Yeah. It makes me feel like I'm in control."

Jubilee snorted. "Slapping your balls against a girl's butt makes you feel in control? I knew I was right about the cave man thing."

All three mutants stopped in their tracks and gazed around the empty parking lot. "I'm sure we left the car here." The fire cracker mumbled to herself. "Whose got the keys?"

Both Bobby and John answered at the same time. "Him"

Dropping the pack of cigars to the ground, she quickly checked her jacket pocket. "Thank God they're here. Nobody needs to panic, I've got the tickets."

"But where's the car?" Bobby asked worriedly, the air surrounding the three instantly turning ice cold.

"I guess Rogue and Wolvie couldn't wait to get to a motel." She responded cheerfully, her breath fogging up the nearby store window that she was peering in. "I just hope she's a little more adventurous in the bedroom then Pyro is. I bet Wolverine isn't a big fan of the missionary position."


	7. I Come With Twin Airbags As Standard

_**I'm back! I know, isn't it awful? LOL. I bring you a rather short chapter, although I'm quite happy with it, even if it is shorter than a midget's little toe. What did you think I was going to write? ;) **_

_**Thank you to the lovely reviewers, I've missed you all! And it'll be interesting to see if you're all still reading. **_

_**Chellerbelle, dancingt21, wolverette, Ren-stranger, desy, xmngrl and sarah: You all receive a gold star for leaving a review, you polite people.**_

* * *

**I Come With Twin Airbags as Standard**

* * *

Marie began to panic, the bile rising in her throat and her palms were sweating. Logan was going to destroy everything she had worked hard for. She knew she wasn't Jean; her head had never experienced the dizzying heights of becoming a flame haired vixen. Nor had her mind for that matter, or any other part of her run-of-the-mill body. Come to think of it, why would Logan even want her?

She was deluding herself if she thought he would want a mousy, hormonal seventeen year old with a major skin complaint. No, wait! She wasn't going to go down like this. She overcame her mutation, it was under control now. Her skin couldn't stand in her way, their way. And he had kissed her back with tongues. That had to mean something.

Yes, she was going to capture Logan's heart, body, soul and… cock. You read that right, his cock. Marie wanted to own every part of Logan. If she was getting technical, she would have admitted his cock would be included with the term 'body', but with it being such an awe inspiring piece of dangly warm flesh, she was going to write songs about Logan's cock and it would even have a star dedicated to it on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.

Realising Logan was enjoying attacking the roof of the trunk a little too much; she poked him in the side. "I think you can stop now." She told him, brushing pieces of metal out of her hair and sighing. "They got the message." She added, the car grinding to a violent halt and throwing her on top of his body.

Poking her head out of the gaping hole in the trunk and blinking in the sunlight, she listened to the car doors slamming shut. Glancing back at Logan, she saw him angle his head to the side and sniff the air. "Jubilee's perfume doesn't smell that bad. I know because I bought it for-"

"Shut up." Logan demanded, interrupting her mid sentence and staring at his unsheathed claws.

"You don't need to talk to me like tha-" Marie stopped speaking and wondered why three ugly, scruffy looking guys were blocking her sunlight. She found herself disappointed when she wasn't given the chance to ask them. Being dragged out of the trunk and away from Logan by her hair seemed to derail her train of thought. It didn't please her body or Logan either for that matter.

"Now what do we have here?" Ugly Number One questioned, tightening his grip on a handful of her hair.

She whimpered slightly at the pain and staggered to her feet, her eyes darting from Ugly Number One, Two, Three and Logan as he leapt from the trunk.

The hideous gang all gawked at Logan's claws, and then each produced a gun. Two were trained on Wolverine and one on the back of her head. Marie was beginning to wish she had stayed in bed this morning with the fantasies in her mind. There was nothing at all wrong with living a life full of erotica and lewd acts inside a world of make believe. And she couldn't get shot that way, which was always a blessing.

She wondered where the hell Jubilee, Bobby and John were and hoped they were all safe. She couldn't catch a glimpse of them from her position and Ugly Number One was tapping the barrel of the handgun against the back of her skull. Why was Logan just standing there in silence, glaring at her?

* * *

Logan had known from the minute he had caught a whiff of the three male and unfamiliar scents they were fucked. He'd spent his time at the mansion training wide eyed, naïve and permanently stupid kids how not to get themselves caught in this type of fucking situation and now look at him!

He was standing here watching some soon to be dead asshole hurt Marie and two fucking guns were pointed directly at him. That didn't bother him; it was the gun bouncing gently off the girl's head that filled him with murderous rage. Gutting them without seconds thought seemed his only choice, and then his eyes flickered to the kid. Why wasn't she using her damned mutation to save herself?

"I don't care who you are," Logan growled, keeping his eyes trained on the guy who had Marie. "But I might rethink my current plan if you let her go."

Ugly Number One laughed and roughly jerked her head, grinning as she whimpered again. The rest of the shittiest gang ever know to man, woman or child joined in their boss's laughter, knowing they had the upper hand. "We're the ones with the guns, so why are you making threats?"

Wolverine's muscles tensed as he saw Marie's face. He could detect the scent of her terror in the air and there was nothing he could about it. If he attacked, the chances were they would both be shot. He had no idea if he would be able to heal her in time.

"'Cause I'm the one with the claws, Bub." Logan spat, the vein in his forehead pulsating as he tried his damn hardest to reign in his temper.

Snarling, he'd had enough of this shit. The Wolverine was released from his cage, and he lunged at the nearest bastard, his claws slicing clean through the fucker's gun hand like a knife to butter. Marie's thundering heart pummelled his eardrums as he made quick work of the other less experienced bastard and he was ready to face off with the third, the one who had the girl, his girl.

"Hand her over," He growled, taking a menacing step toward Ugly Number One. "Now."

The man kept a tight grip on the girl and edged backwards, his eyes trained solely on the blood dripping off the gleaming claws. The last of the evening sunlight bouncing off those metal weapons made his bowels scream in an uproar and protest profusely. He was terrified as his eyes took in the sight of his two comrades on the ground, unconscious and bloody.

"Try to hurt me and I'll kill her. Shoot her, I'll shoot her dead!" He warned the crazy mutant, his voice betraying his nervousness tenfold.

Logan smirked confidently, sheathing his claws. "No you won't," He snorted, his brow wrinkling when he glanced at Marie. "Kid, do it. Take his ass out."

Marie parted her trembling lips and appeared paralysed with fear as the gun slowly slid across the back of her head and the cool metal was dragged listlessly to its final resting place on her left temple. "Logan," She mouthed silently, tears shimmering in her frightened eyes. "Do something. Please."

His ears perked when he heard the guy cock the gun and a feral growl tore through his throat as a single tear rolled down Marie's washed-out cheek. Maybe he had this wrong, maybe she weren't ready to fight her own corner and take this shithead down?

"Say goodbye to your little friend, mutant." Ugly Number One smiled cruelly, his finger dancing on the trigger.

A wild Wolverine let his temper explode, his hackles rising at the sight of the scared kid he'd sworn to protect. His claws ripped through his calloused knuckles with a deadly _snikt _and he launched himself at the two, hoping beyond hope he could pull this off and be a goddamned hero once more.

Tears running laps down her colourless face, a petrified Marie's scream splintered the tranquil surroundings, sending a dozen birds soaring into the dusky sky."Logan!"

_Bang! _


End file.
